


All of You

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: 1/10/17 TeruShira dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mature for nudity but no sex in this one, Second gen captains, TeruShira, They love each other a lot okay, kinda. More just TeruShira at this point but I think this falls under that tag anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: When you have an incredibly attractive boyfriend like Kenjirou does, it might be hard not to feel a little inferior, but Yuuji thinks Kenjirou is stunning regardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1/10 so therefore, all the random TeruShira oneshots burning a hole in my computer are being flung into the world! Join me in this rarepair! Hope you enjoy these few miscellaneous stories!
> 
> Thank yous to my lovely best friends who read all of this nonsense when I write it, primarily [Kat](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com) and [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com), you guys are great!!
> 
> This revolves around my headcanon that Kenjirou is very self conscious about being kinda short and skinny, but luckily he has Yuuji who wants to shower him with as much affection as he deserves!

“Hey, Yuuji.”

Yuuji looked away from the homework he was scribbling on at Kenjirou’s desk.

Kenjirou wasn’t looking at him, instead staring down at his phone.

Yuuji turned in the chair to face Kenjirou. “Yeah?”

Kenjirou shifted on his bed and put the phone face down on the mattress, still not looking at Yuuji. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Yuuji’s mind whirled. If Kenjirou was wondering something, he usually found some roundabout way of asking.

“I’d like it if you didn’t put so many pictures of me on the internet.”

Yuuji stood up but Kenjirou didn’t look at him. “You don’t have to look at them or anything. Turn your notifications off.”

“Well, why do you have to post them?”

“Because I want to show my friends what an amazing boyfriend I have.”

Kenjirou exhaled heavily. “I don’t know how to say this, but I don’t like it.”

Yuuji sat down again on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch Kenjirou. “You don’t like when I put pictures of us on social media?”

Kenjirou shook his head. “I don’t like seeing myself in pictures at all. Especially with you.”

Yuuji’s mind still spun. “Especially with me?”

“Because you’re great and always look really good and I look scrawny and lame next to you.”

“Kenjirou, you’re the star of every one of the pictures I take of us. I love you. And that means all of you.”

Kenjirou finally whipped his head around to face Yuuji. Fire danced in his eyes and his scowl could’ve frozen hell solid. “Great, well I don’t and I hate seeing myself on all your sites!”

A deep blush spread across Kenjirou’s face and he started to stand up to run out of the room, but Yuuji caught his arm.

Kenjirou didn’t fight as hard as Yuuji knew he could, so he held on tighter, knowing he didn’t really want to be let go.

“Can I show you why I post the things I post?”

Kenjirou took a step back toward the bed and Yuuji released him. “What are you going to show me?”

Yuuji scooted to sit up against the wall. “Come sit with me.”

Kenjirou hesitantly placed himself in Yuuji’s lap. It wasn’t an unfamiliar seat after almost six months of dating.

Yuuji immediately wrapped one arm tightly around Kenjirou’s torso, pulling him close, making sure he wouldn't be able to easily struggle away, grabbing his phone out of his pocket with his other hand.

Kenjirou watched silently as he opened a social media app at random.

Yuuji felt him stiffen slightly as he opened his file of posted pictures. He only squeezed Kenjirou tighter and scrolled all the way to the first picture of them together.

“Do you remember this?” Yuuji asked softly.

Kenjirou nodded. “Of course, dummy. That was our first date.”

Yuuji nodded. “We had a joint practice session and practice match together and we all started hanging out as normal when I asked you out and then we left our teams for a while to go get ice cream.”

“I know, Yuuji, I was there...”

Yuuji smiled softly and gestured at his phone again. “You were so stiff the entire time and I was super worried that you were uncomfortable or that you didn’t actually want to be with me. But then you laughed at a joke I made and started to relax a little. By the time we were walking back, you seemed pretty at ease. I know now that you can be a lot more relaxed than that, but at the time it was a goal accomplished.”

Kenjirou studied the picture. It was a selfie that Yuuji had taken of the both of them. Yuuji looked excited and eager, like he always did, Kenjirou looked shy but content. The confidence gap was horrifically apparent and Kenjirou cringed again.

“I pulled you into something you’d never done before and that was amazing. I was really just so glad that you’d said yes; that fueled me for like, a week afterwards. And when I look back, I’m so happy you said yes and I’m proud of you for doing something that made you nervous.”

Kenjirou looked closer at his own face. Yes, he did look hesitant to be smiling and walking next to Yuuji, but there were hopes and expectations in his eyes. 

“I love this picture because it was the start of new things and I think we both look excited about that. I posted the photo as a commitment to myself. To never let that look leave your eyes. I’ll keep you satisfied forever.”

Kenjirou blinked, but didn’t say anything.

Yuuji swiped past a few pictures. The one he stopped on was a picture of their hands interlocked. “I knew I’d probably have to go really slow with you, but even I was a little surprised.”

Kenjirou wanted to smile, but he stayed stuck on the bit of guilt that Yuuji had had to slow down for him.

“This was a month after we started dating, the first time you let me hold your hand. We were alone at my house and I knew there was no way you would’ve been okay with it had there be other people around. But it was just the two of us and I touched your hand then you stopped holding onto yourself and started letting me hang onto you instead.”

Yuuji kept scrolling. The picture was just of Kenjirou, a careless, unfiltered grin lighting up his face. “I was so stressed that day but I didn’t want it to show. So I kept cracking jokes and apparently that was the right thing to do because your smile lit up my entire life.”

Next picture. “This was from Inter high. We had some of the same break time to watch matches so I came and sat next to you and our knees were touching...”

Kenjirou interjected. “Didn’t you—”

“I didn’t post all of these because I didn’t want you to be too uncomfortable.” Yuuji opened his camera roll where there were many times more photos. He scrolled for a while before reaching the same time period.

“You let me pull you onto my lap. You didn’t have a chance to put on track pants in between, though I know you don’t like how short the shorts we have to wear are.”

Kenjirou looked at the image of only their legs. Like everything else, Yuuji’s were visibly stronger and nice-looking, though his smooth hand rested easily on Kenjirou’s knee.

Yuuji moved now to run his hand across Kenjirou’s leg. Even through the material of his jeans, Kenjirou shivered slightly. There was affection in the touch, but it still felt unnatural.

“I removed that one from the time I caught you shirtless playing videogames at 1am from the internet...” Yuuji said, continuing to flip through his camera roll. “Per your request. I still think it was pretty cute.”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t like that picture attack.”

“Yeah but I don’t get to see you shirtless every day. I had to take advantage of the situation.”

“Why do you fucking want me naked all the time.” Kenjirou glared at the wall.

Yuuji laughed quietly. “Because I love you. And I’m fine going as slow as you need to, just know that I love your body.”

Kenjirou sighed and leaned back against Yuuji. “I know. You’ve made that clear. I don’t know why I hesitate.”

Yuuji listened even more intently. Kenjirou’s feelings were coming out and the key to earning his trust was going to be somewhere in here.

“It’s not that you’ve ever done anything to make me feel afraid, it’s really just an internal thing, I think. I’m too self-conscious to think that anyone else would feel differently than I do. You say nice things and I only register them as things you say out of pity for me, though I don’t know why. So I can’t bring myself to let our relationship go any further. I want to, I do. I...” Kenjirou’s voice quieted significantly. “I love you. I’m just afraid. But I think it’s all in my head.”

The love comment had Yuuji’s heart racing, but he stayed still. “So if I’m understanding correctly, you’re just afraid of hypotheticals even though you know it would be fine.”

Kenjirou nodded.

“Can I take off your shirt?”

Kenjirou knew the answer was yes, he knew he’d be happy with that, but his words kept catching in his throat.

“I’ll get undressed too, it’s okay!” Yuuji slid out from under him and stripped completely bare.

It wasn’t the first time Kenjirou had seen all of him; Yuuji wasn’t nearly as shy. As far as Kenjirou could tell, there was no reason for him to be. He was built like a model and Kenjirou had run his hands over the toned muscles before.

Kenjirou nodded and tugged at the hem of his own shirt, wanting, but unable to make himself pull the garment off.

“Let me help.” Yuuji’s warm hands covered him and he gently pulled the t-shirt over Kenjirou’s head.

The room wasn’t cold by any means, but Kenjirou still shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Fears of being laughed at, at being silently judged, drifted through his mind. When he made himself look up to lock gazes with Yuuji, he saw only soft affection in the other’s eyes.

“Move your arms,” Yuuji said softly. “Let me see all of you.”

Breathing becoming a bit hard, Kenjirou slowly unwrapped himself. Baring his torso for Yuuji to see.

Yuuji put one hand out, asking to touch. Kenjirou sat so he was backwards in Yuuji’s lap, their faces only centimeters apart. Kenjirou put his hands on Yuuji’s waist first and laid his head on Yuuji’s shoulder, cementing himself in this position so he wouldn’t move. Yuuji rested his hands on Kenjirou’s shoulders,  dragged his fingers down. Fingers brushed over his nipples and caressed his ribcage. Yuuji breathed very quietly as he thumbed at Kenjirou’s belly button and felt the firmness of his abs beneath the smooth plane of his stomach.

Kenjirou shifted his head slightly to look over Yuuji’s bare chest. The surface was a dynamic landscape of the ridges and dips of clearly-defined  muscles. In comparison, Kenjirou was painfully flat, the only ridges being his ribs sticking out slightly against his skin. He opened his mouth to say something, but the weight of Yuuji’s touch suddenly increased, his hands gripping at Kenjirou’s skin with ferocity.

“You’re beautiful...” He whispered, running his hands over every square centimeter of Kenjirou’s skin that he could get to.

Kenjirou’s breath quickened. This was an unfamiliar sensation, feeling completely and totally admired like this.

Yuuji pushed the both of them over until Kenjirou was laying on his back on the bed, looking up at Yuuji.

“Is this okay?” Yuuji asked quietly.

Kenjirou started to nod his head and Yuuji was leaning over him, pressing kisses into the soft skin of his chest and upper arms.

Kenjirou shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation fully. He grabbed for Yuuji’s wandering hands and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans.

Yuuji paused. “Are you sure?”

“I’m okay. I want this.”

Yuuji choked on his breath for a second before moving his hands to unbutton Kenjirou’s pants.

The volleyball shorts were the least he’d ever worn in front of Yuuji and he shut his eyes once again.

Yuuji immediately stopped. “Open your eyes. I need to be able to see you.”

Kenjirou grimaced and slowly opened his eyes. “I don't want to.”

Yuuji smiled softly, drawing Kenjirou into a kiss. “I don't get it. What's not to love here?”

“I don't know. You tell me.”

“I will tell you. Absolutely nothing. I will love all of you, every centimeter.”

Kenjirou took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Yuuji's eyes never left Kenjirou's as he pulled his pants off.

Yuuji exhaled quietly, looking down. “You’re beautiful...” he breathed.

Kenjirou scoffed and looked away to try and hide his blush.

“Are you still okay?” Yuuji asked softly, tilting Kenjirou’s head to look straight at him again.

“Y-yeah.”

“Can I touch?”

Kenjirou swallowed thickly and nodded. He shut his eyes again and felt Yuuji’s hands run up his legs, caressing soft skin and leaving soft kisses on his thighs. A hundred thoughts ran through his head. He felt satisfied with the affectionate touches, uncomfortable every time Yuuji moved a little higher until he was brushing his thumb over the bottom edge of his briefs. His breath caught in his throat and he winced. It was a good feeling, but it was so unfamiliar and he didn’t know what to make of the emotions inside him.

Somewhere, a split happened. What he felt stayed inside, and what came out was exactly the opposite.

“I’m uncomfortable and I want to stop,” Kenjirou’s heart said

“You can go further,” came out.

Yuuji looked up in surprise. 

While his heart was trying to withdrawal, Kenjirou’s eyes met Yuuji’s gaze easily.

Yuuji continued to watch his expression as he started to pull Kenjirou’s underwear down.

Kenjirou watched as the garment was placed to the side with his other clothes. He opened his mouth again, “You can go all the way.”

Yuuji froze. “Kenjirou?”

“Have sex with me if you want.”

Yuuji studied his face for a moment, then leaned back over him. He inspected every aspect of Kenjirou’s neutral expression, finally landing on what didn’t fit. He delicately touched Kenjirou’s quivering bottom lip.

Released from its self-induced bonds, the tremble shot through Kenjirou’s entire body and he jerked underneath Yuuji, letting out a choked sob.

“Hey! Kenjirou, look at me; you’re okay!” Yuuji said frantically.

“I’m sorry!!” Kenjirou cried, grabbing a pillow to pull over his face.

“You’re okay. I’m not mad! You’re safe, Kenjirou. I’m not going to hurt you!” Yuuji tugged the pillow away, pressing his mouth to Kenjirou’s.

After a few seconds, Kenjirou stilled again.

“You’re okay, you’re safe,” Yuuji whispered again against Kenjirou’s lips.

“I'm sorry...” Kenjirou mumbled back.

“You're fine.” Yuuji cupped his cheek. “What happened?”

Kenjirou tried to avert his gaze again but Yuuji held his head in place. “I just... wanted to make you happy.”

Yuuji blinked. “Kenjirou, sex is not going to make happy. Nothing is going to make me happy if you aren't happy with it. It's not my intention to ever push you beyond where you're comfortable.”

“But I'm holding you back.”

“Never. Everyone works at a different pace and there's nothing wrong with that.”

Kenjirou nodded.

“Are you okay now?”

“Yes.”

“And you don't believe that I expect anything from you.”

“Uh huh.”

Yuuji smiled softly and kissed Kenjirou again. “Okay. Let's get your clothes back on then.”

“Wait, Yuuji,” Kenjirou interrupted.

Yuuji looked at him inquisitively.

“I am glad... I'm glad you've seen all of me now.”

“I'm glad that you let me. I'm never going to let you hate yourself, okay? I think you're amazing.”

Kenjirou kept his gaze steady on Yuuji's and ran his hand down his boyfriend’s side.

Yuuji hesitantly took the invitation to keep admiring and placed his hand on Kenjirou's bare hip.

Kenjirou was still softly blushing. “Sorry I'm so bony,” he said, admiring Yuuji's full physique with his fingertips.

“I think it's perfect.” Yuuji gently wrapped his fingers around the bone, jutting out sharply against Kenjirou's skin. “See? Fits my hand.”

Kenjirou smiled shyly. “Maybe I was made for you.”

Yuuji grinned and kissed Kenjirou’s cheek. “Probably. I know I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“But no pictures on the internet of tonight, okay?”

Yuuji laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I don’t want to share anyway.”

“Good.” Kenjirou leaned up to kiss Yuuji again. “Because I’m all yours. And I trust you alone with all of me.”

Yuuji ran his hands under Kenjirou’s back and picked him up off the bed, drawing him into a firm embrace, skin-on-skin contact keeping them warm. “Then I’ll keep all of you safe.”


End file.
